FNAF: Begin Again (Resubido)
by ArgDubstep47
Summary: Marcos Alonso en un adolescente de 17 años que repitió 3 veces consecutivas el 3 año de la secundaria,así que decide dejarla y trabajar como guardia de seguridad en un local de "Fazbear's Family Pizzería"...¿Acaso será este el mayor error que haya cometido o lo mejor?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, muy buenos días o noches o tardecita, o cuando chucha lo veas…Bienvenidos a mi primer fic, el cual se llamará:"FNAF: Begin Again"(Como la canción de Knife Party, la cual, es la canción principal del fic. ¿Por qué? ¡POR QUE YO LO DIGO!).Espero que le den mucho apoyo (Anal, como diría ElRabos XD), ya que lo voy a hacer lo más seguido y con las mayores ganas posible (Después de todo, es mi 1° fic).Espero que lo disfruten y, sin más preámbulos, empecemos.

P.D: Cabe aclarar que este fic es Clasificación T, es decir, encontrarán lenguaje vulgar, referencias sexuales y violencia moderada (Pero se las suda a todos XD)*

Capítulo 1: Introducción (Prólogo)

Han pasado 30 años desde el incidente de la "Mordida Del '87" en la pizzería familiar "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza"(En el cual uno de los animatrónicos mordió el lóbulo frontal al guardia de seguridad Jeremy Fitzgerald, el cual se encuentra en estado de coma hasta el día de hoy): El local fue cerrado por 6 años y la pizzería realizo una reinaguración en el '93,pero el restaurante fue clausurado definitivamente por salubridad, el oscuro pasado y falta de dueño(Por la desaparición del antiguo dueño, nadie quiso comprar la pizzería).

En el año 2013(20 años después),el ex guardia de seguridad, Mike Schmidt, compra y reabre la pizzería renombrándola como "Fazbear's Family Pizzería" cambiándole el nombre; también se desecharon los antiguos animatrónicos y fueron reemplazados por unos nuevos. El restaurante, debido a su éxito, pasó de ser un restó local a ser una cadena multinacional (Estando a la par con franquicias como "McDonald's" y "Burger King").Esto logró la expansión de locales en todo el continente americano (Y una puta tetralogía de videojuegos que haría cagar ladrillos al más cojonudo DX)…Pero lo que nadie se esperaba es que las almas de los niños asesinados volverían…

Continuara

Y bueno chicos/as, ese ha sido el 1° capítulo, que solo fue una introducción, nuestra historia comienza en el próximo cap. que subiré lo más pronto olviden dejar su review y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Que tal, muy buenas tardes a todos, hoy les traigo el 2° capítulo de FNAF: Begin Again. Este capítulo será el que nos lleve hacia la aventura, nuestra travesía comienza aquí y ahora, este será el…

Público:¡CERRÁ EL HORTO Y COMENZÁ EL PUTO FIC!

AD47:…Ok…

Capítulo 2: Un Nuevo Y Cabrón Comienzo

Miércoles 03/05/2017

8 AM

Nuestra historia comienza con un chico de 17 años llamado Marcos que, al parecer, tiene una vida de barcos y putas, una vida de lujetes, la vida fácil, la envidiable, la…Ah no espera, está soñando en clases otra vez (Troll).

¿?: ¡Alonso, despertáte en este instante! (Si, ese es el apellido de Marc, y sí, yo lo llamo Marc, para abreviar)

Una voz despertaba a nuestro querido protagonista, era Graciela, la profe de Historia.

Marcos: ¡Déjame 5 minutitos mas, mamá!

Este debe tener "El Libro Troll"(Los que entienden, entenderán)

Graciela: ¡MARCOS!

Marcos: ¿Qu-que pasó, h-hice algo ma-malo?

Graciela: Si, te dormiste en MI clase

Marcos: … ¿Y?

Graciela: ¡¿Cómo que "y"?!¡Usted no debió haber escuchado nada de lo que yo dije!

Marcos: Pero si me lo re-sé el tema

Graciela: ¿En serio? ¡No me diga!¿De qué tema hable?

Marcos: Fácil, de los elefantes rosados de Dumbo ("wat" o_0)

Graciela: ¡¿Acaso se está burlando de mí?!

Marcos: No, porque yo prefiero el camino fácil, y más fácil seria burlarme de su espantosa cara, su horrible cuerpo, su pedorro pelo, su mierda de… (Hijueputa que es)

Graciela: ¡SALÍ DE MI CLASE YA!

Marcos: Como usted diga (Troll)

Acto seguido, sale del salón y, sigilosamente como en el Metal Gear Solid, se escapa de la escuela (LOL)

Graciela: ¡Entrá, Marcos, pero a la próxima te ma-…¡MIERDA,PASÓ OTRA VEZ!

9 AM

Marcos ya llegó a su casa, pero su madre aún no había llegado del trabajo, así que aprovechó para desconectar el teléfono para que la escuela no llamase, pero…

¿?: Marc…Tenemos que hablar

Marc sentía su corazón a mil, ya que reconocía esa voz, era la de su vieja.

Madre: Ya sé que tratabas de ocultar

Marcos: Si, el porno (Yaoming)

Madre: Hablo en serio, me llamaron del colegio y me dijeron que te escapaste.

Marcos: No es la 1° vez, además, he hecho co-

Madre: ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?!

Marcos: ¡Dejáme terminar! He hecho cosas peores como pensar en quemar el cole, robar en una tienda, traficar con pegamento, violar a una compañera mía, quemar a un gato, linchar a un perrito, matar a un vagabundo, drogarme, alcoholizarme, cojerme a niñas, hac- (Argentina, damas y caballeros, Argentina)

Madre: ¡Dejá de inventar! Lo único cierto es que pensaste quemar la escuela, todo lo demás es falso. Pero… ¡¿No fue la 1° vez que escapaste?!

Marcos: No, cuando lo hacía iba a gastarme toda la guita que sacaba de tu billetera en revistas pornogr-

Madre: ¡CON RAZÓN ME FALTABA PLATA!

Marcos: Pero te juro que valió la pena (Mentira)

Madre: Decime… ¿¡Que vas a hacer con tu vida?!

Marcos: Vivir de vos (Yaoming, otra vez)

Madre: ¡No, pendejo, en esta casa no van a vivir vagos!

Marcos: ¡Entonces rajá de acá, pedazo de prostituta! (¿¡Es hijueputa también con su madre?!¡Qué cabrón!)

Madre: ¿¡DE DONDE SACÁS ESE VOCABULARIO, POR QUÉ MIERDA SOS TAN IRRESPETUOSO Y POR QUÉ CONMIGO?!

Marcos: Lo saco de cualquier lugar, porque se me da la reputísima gana y porque te odio y te quiero ver muerta a ti y al mundo entero (0_0 5mentarios)

Ese fue el colmo, su madre se puso a llorar e irse de la sala para dirigirse a su habitación y llorar en silencio. Marcos no supo que decir, se quedó anonadado, ya que la costumbre de su madre era retarlo, quitarle el porno y la compu (Que es lo que más le dolía)...Marcos no supo reaccionar… ¡O sí?

Marcos: Puta estúpida, mejor salgo con mis amiguis.

Acto seguido, el sale de la casa y se a la plaza.

Continuara

Y bueno, ese ha sido el 2° capítulo e inicio de la historia…Si, ya lo sé, el protagonista es un maldito, es un cabrón máximo, un hijueputa que merece morir, un imbécil bueno para nada (Un Gary Stu, para redondear)…Pero tranquilos, el pagará bien caro. Aquí una descripción de los personajes:

Marcos: Mide 1,80 m y tiene pelo corto y rubio, ojos marrones y una personalidad amarga y bien cabrona (Es un Gary Stu XD)

Graciela: Mide 1,74 m y tiene pelo largo y castaño, ojos negros y una personalidad tolerante y pasiva (No siempre)

Madre de Marcos: Mide 1,78 y tiene pelo largo y entre castaño y negro, ojos marrones y una personalidad comprensiva y tolerante (No siempre, again)

No olviden de dejar sus review y…Seguramente se peguntarán: ¿¡Que mierda tiene esto que ve con FNAF?!Pues…¡AVERIGUENLO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO!


	3. Chapter 3

Muy buenas tardes a todos, aquí les traigo el 3° capítulo de "FNAF: Begin Again"; en este capítulo pasarán muchas cosas empezando con la aparición de lo que todos estaban esperando (¿Hace falta decir que es?) y una pregunta: ¿Cada cuanto tiempo quiere que suba un cap.?¿Una vez a la semana? ¿2 veces? ¿5? ¿O todos los días? (No tengo problema de subirlo todos los días, si no subo un día será o por qué me secuestró un grupo de negros villeros africanos y me violaron con su enorme garcha de más de 30 cm o por otra cosa). Déjenme sus respuestas en reviews. Mejor dejo de hablar y que este fic vaya a comenzar (LOL, eso rimó)

Capítulo 3: ¡Bienvenido a "Fazbear's Family Pizzería"!

Miércoles 03/05/2017 (Aún)

10 AM

Nuestro pendejo protagonista se encontraba caminando por la calle para reunirse con sus "amiguis" en una plaza cerca de su escuela. Cuando llega, ve que no están en la plaza, si no que están al frente del "Stabucks"…O eso era antes. Marc se dirigió a unos de sus amigos: Juan.

Marcos: Juan. ¿Me podes decir que mierda está pasando? ¡Acordamos vernos en la pla-

Juan: Marc, no me lo vas a creer: ¡CLAUSURARON EL STARBUCKS!

Marcos: …¡SÍ!¡AL FÍN NO TENDREMOS QUE VER A ESOS HIPSTERS TROLOS!(¡¿Por qué todos odian a los hipsters y no a los negros villeros?! ¡Ellos si se lo merecen!)

Juan: Fue por qué encontraron una rata muerta en el vaso de un cliente y un montón de cucarachas dentro de las paredes (Creo que me dieron ganas de vomitar).

Marcos: Que asco… ¿¡Pero por qué se quedan viendo como unos boludos el lugar?!

Juan: Marc… ¿¡Te acuerdas del jueguito ese en el que trabajabas como guardia de seguridad en una pizzería?!

Marcos: ¿Te refieres al FNAF? (Lo abrevio porque me da paja escribir el nombre completo XD)

Juan: Si, ese; bueno, no sé si sabias que abrieron como una franquicia llamada "Fazbear's Family Pizzería" en y que está basada en el juego(¿O el juego está basada en ella?).

Marcos: ¿¡No me jodas que-

Juan: Sí, acá van a abrir el 1° local en la Argentina.

Marcos estaba entre feliz (Porque su más deseado sueño se hizo realidad: Conocer su pizzería favorita aunque esta no existiera) y asustado (Ya que los causantes de sus pesadillas son reales y viven cerca de su escuela).Fue ahí cuando se acercó a la entrada y veía el cartel del local y a alguien que ya todos conocemos…Damas y caballeros, reciban con un fuerte aplauso a: ¡MIKE SCHMIDT!(* cri cri*)

Mike: Muy gracioso, hay que burlarse del Mike (Si, también robo y reciclo chistes, soy bien malito XD)

Por cierto, Mike habla español porque aprendió, no como el vago del protagonista.

Mike: Como sea, bienvenidos a la inauguración del 1°local de "Fazbear's Family Pizzería" en la Argentina, lindo país, por cierto (Si claro, lindo); bueno, antes que nada quiero agradecerles por concurrir a un momento histórico en la vida de nuestra cadena, que es abrir fundar el 1° local de Fazbear's Family Pizzería" no solo en la Argentina, sí no también en toda Latinoamérica, es un logro muy gran-

Un Tipo Cualquiera: ¡YA CALLATE Y ABRE LA PUTA PIZZERÍA QUE TENGO HAMBRE!

Mike: ¡Esta bien! Y con este "hype", yo, Mike Schmidt, declaro al 1° local de Fazbear's Family Pizzería" de toda Latinoamérica…¡ABIERTO!

Con estas palabras dichas, Schmidt corta el lazo rogo con una gran tijera, abriendo así la pizzería. Acto seguido, todo el mundo entra descontroladamente, los 1° en entrar fueron Marc y sus amigos, los cuales quedaron anonadados: La pizzería era una mezcla entre el 1° y el 2° juego, era como en este video watch?v=lBKLDpjVXTQ …Pero eso no les importaba al grupo de amigos, lo que querían ver eran a los animatrónicos; al verlos, quedaron sorprendidos: Eran antropomórficos como en el juego, pero tenían un aspecto menos robotizado y más humano; Freddy tenía un traje de aparcacoches, Bonnie tenía corbata en vez de moño, Chica estaba bien sepsi, Foxy parecía un pirata del siglo XXI y todos medían 1,80 m; se veían más o menos así: fs70/PRE/i/2014/258/a/8/five_nights_at_freddy_s_my_furry_version_by_ .Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero Marcos estaba embobado por la sepsidad de la polluela (Se ve mas sepsi que la foto), hasta que fue despertado por su amigo.

Juan: Tierra llamando a Marcos, responde Marcos.

Marcos: ¿¡Ah, q-qu-que pa-pasó?!

Juan: ¿¡Acaso te quedaste embobado por Chica?!

Marcos: ¿Quién? ¡¿Yo?! ¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! Bueno, sí.

Juan: Tranquilo, todos lo estuvieron, incluyéndome (Yaoming).

Marcos: Oye. ¿Estarán contratando guardias de seguridad de T.N? (Turno Noche)

Juan: ¿Por qué? ¿Por ella?

Marcos: ¿Quién?! ¿Yo?!¡Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…! Bueno, sí.

Juan: Después pregunta, ahora, vamos a comer…¡PIZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El grupo se sienta en una mesa y son atendidos por Chica (¿¡También es camarera?!)

Chica: ¡Bienvenidos a "Fazbear's Family Pizzería"¿Cuál será su orden?

Marc solo se quedo babeando, así que su amigo pidió la orden

Juan: Una grande de Mozzarella con jamón, por favor.

Chica: Ya sale la orden.

Al terminar de almorzar, Marc aprovechó para preguntarle a Mike.

Marcos: Sr. Schmidt, soy Marcos Alonso. ¿Podría decirme si ya tienen guardia de seguridad de T.N?

Mike: No, nadie quiso el empleo. ¿Por qué preguntas?

Marcos: ¿Podría darme el empleo?

.

.

.

Continuará

Y hasta aquí el 3° capítulo de FNAF: Begin Again, lo hice más largo y espero que les haya gustado. Aquí algunas descripciones:

Juan: Mide 1,80 y tiene el pelo corto y castaño, ojos negros y una personalidad vacilona y de imbécil

Mike Schmidt: Mide 1,86 y tiene el pelo corto y negro, ojos azules y una personalidad seria y estricta

Los animatrónicos: Ya lo saben, más o menos

No olviden dejar sus reviews y… ¿Qué pasará con Marc: Obtendrá el empleo o se joderá? Descúbranlo en el próximo cap. de Dragon Ball-

Público: ¡ESO NO, PELOTUDO!

AD47: …Sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

¿¡Como están, putazos?! Hoy les traigo el 4° cap. de "FNAF: Begin Again". Perdón por subir el cap. anterior como a la 1 de la madrugada, es que me tardé en hacerlo (Y eso que empecé a las 8 de la noche o_o),pero dejemos de hablar y comencemos este capítulo de una vez por todas:

Capítulo 4: "Prepare Your Anus"

Miércoles 03/05/2017

11 AM

Mike quedó media hora(Es en serio)" impaktado" y sin respuesta por la pregunta del menor; cuando reaccionó, preguntó:

Mike: ¿Tienes más de 18 años?

Marcos: Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss…No

Mike: Entonces no.

Marcos: (Con ojos "kawaii")¡¿Por qué?!

Mike: ¡Un menor no puede trabajar, tiene que estudiar!

Marcos: ¡ODIO ESTUDIAR!¡ODIO LA ESCUELA!¡QUIERO DEJARLA Y TENER UN TRABAJO DIGNO DE MI COMO ESTE! ¡POR FAVOR, DEME EL TRABAJO!

Marc estaba a punto de llorar (Pedazo de maricón), pero Mike, harto, se apiadó de él.

Mike: ¡ESTA BIEN!¡TE DARE EL EMPLEO, PERO SOLO SERÁ POR 10 DÍAS!

Marcos: ¡Me conformo con 9!

Mike: ¡8!

Marcos: ¡7!

Mike: ¡6!

Ambos empiezan a pelearse y Mike termina estrangulando a Marc

Mike: ¡SERÁN 6!

Marcos: ¡Cin…co! (Voy a robarme como un chiste por cap, MUAJAJAJAJAJA)

Sus amigos, al ver esto, empiezan a grabar(Los buenos amigos) y Juan interviene.

Juan: ¡Marc!¡YA DEJALO,IMBECIL!

Acto seguido, logra separarlos.

Mike: Lo siento, ¿Entonces será días?

Marcos: (Mientras se recuperaba Me-mejor deje-moslo en un-na se-mana.

Mike: Ok, empiezas el Lunes a las 12 AM

Marcos: Dale, nos vemos

Marc se va y su amigo le pregunta:

Juan: ¿A qué se refería con "empiezas"? ¿Ahora eres su prostituta?

Marcos: No. ¡Obtuve el empleo de guardia nocturno y empiezo el Lunes!

Juan: ¡Genial! ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Marcos: Déjame pensarlo…No.

Juan: Che, dale.

Marcos: Esta bien, puedes acompañarme…Si me sobas la verga.

Juan: …Es mejor que estés solo (Yaoming)

Marcos: Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el cole.

Juan: Dale, chau.

Ambos se despiden y se van.

12 PM

Marc, al llegar a su casa, quiso comentar el tema con su madre.

Marcos: ¡Ma, ya llegue!

Madre: …Hola…

Marcos: Ma, perdonáme, yo no qu-

Madre: Esta bien, Marc…

Hubo un silencio incomodo, hasta que Marc "rompe el hielo"

Marcos: …Ma…Conseguí trabajo.

Madre: Me alegro.

Marcos: ¿No estás enojada?

Madre: No, no lo estoy.

Marcos: Entonces no te importa que deje la secundaria. ¿No?

Madre: No me interesa.

Marc, al oír esto, se va corriendo a su habitación a festejar a su manera, la cual es asomarse por la ventana y gritar:

Marcos: ¡FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Imbécil)

Fue ahí entonces que se puso "manos a la obra" y empezó a idear la mejor manera de dejar la escuela.

Jueves 04/05/2017

Marc estaba en la escuela con Juan ideando su "retiro"

Juan: ¿Estás seguro que va a funcionar?

Marcos: Juan, déjamelo a mí.

Fue en ese momento en el que llegó Analía, la profe de Matemáticas

Analía: Buenos días, clase

Todos: ¡Buenos días!

Analía: Bueno, chicos; hoy seguimos con la 1° parte de "Las Funciones Polinómicas". ¿Alguien tiene algo para agregar?

Marcos levantó la mano.

Analía: Si, Marcos. ¿Tenés algo que decir?

Marcos: Si, profe. Lo que quería decir es…

.

.

.

Continuará

Y este fue el capítulo de hoy (Me gusta crear suspenso).Hice el cap. igual de largo que mi verga y que el cap. anterior. ¿Les gusta así los capítulos? He aquí unas descripciones:

Analía: Mide 1,76 m y tiene el pelo largo y rubio, ojos verdes y una personalidad agradable y tolerante (Otra que no siempre lo es)

No olviden dejar sus reviews y… ¿Qué hará Marc?¿Cuál será su plan?¿Saldrá vivo de ahí?¿Cuando veremos la 1° noche? Todas esas preguntas respondidas el próximo cap. de "FNAF: Begin Again"…Así que...:

¡ PREPARE

YOUR

ANUS!


	5. Chapter 5

OHHla A toUDoZ, ASDJKDBHILBVFIAUHRAEUILBVHAEFUBVHUI9ARIVBGAE, Auqwi les truaigo un nyuvo ccappppppp…. DUE FNAF: Byguen AGuen

Público: ¡UN NEGRO VILLERO TOMO EL CONTROL DE LA CUENTA DE ARGDUBSTEP47!

AD47: (Sonido de disparo) No, eso nunca pasará…Como sea, aquí el quincho, digo quinto cap. de FNAF: Begin Again; bla bla bla, empecemos:

Capítulo 5: Noche 1: Bonnie

Jueves 04/05/2017

8 AM

Marcos: … ¿M e puede sobar bien rico la verga?

Todo el mundo quedo en silencio, pero nuestro prota interrumpió:

Marcos: ¿No? Pues…¡VAYASE A LA MIERDA JUNTO A ESTE COLEGIO DE MIERDA DE ESTE PAÍS DE MIERDA CON UN GOBIERNO DE MIERDA QUE HABITA EN UN MUNDO DE PURA MIERDA:PORQUE HAY UNA POLLUELA ESPERANDOME EN UNA PIZZERÍA PARA CHUPARME BIEN RICO EL PEDAZO MIENTRAS TRABAJO DE GUARDIA DE SEGURIDAD NOCTURNO!...Así que…

¡ TODOS

VAYANSE

A

LA

MIERDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

.

.

.

Acto seguido, Marc sale cagando ostias (Como dirían los españolencios), pero nadie le sigue.

9 AM

Al llegar a su casa le comenta a su madre.

Marcos: ¡ Mama, dej-

Madre: ¡¿Te escapaste otra vez?!

Marcos: ¡Que importa, dejé la escuela!

Madre: Aja, si, es muy bueno qu-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?

Marcos: ¿Por qué te sorprendes? ¡Vos me dejaste hacerlo!

Madre: Si, pero…¡Vas a tener que laburar!

Marcos: Por eso conseguí trabajo como guardia nocturno en una pizzería.

Madre: ¿¡Por qué no me ayudas en mi trabajo como tu hermano?

Marcos: No gracias, no quiero terminar siendo un trolo prosti-puto.

Madre: ¡CALLATE!¡¿Sabes qué?!¡Hace lo que quieras!¡No me interesa lo que te pase!

Marcos: Mejor, así no tengo estorbos…Y esos de los rompe-ortos

Madre: Ojala fueras como tu hermano.

Marcos: ¡Ojalá te mueras! (…Imbécil)

El malparido solo se fue a su cuarto.

Lunes 08/05/2017(El gran día llego, Madafaka)

6 PM

Marcos estaba en su casa descansando, mira la hora que es y…

Marcos: ¡LA CHELE!(Este solo piensa en chele…If You Know What I Mean)

Marcos tomó su merienda con leche chocolatada y galletitas oreo y se va directo a la pizzería en su 1° día de trabajo (Y bien temprano)

7 PM

Mike estaba en la puerta del local hasta que vio a Marc.

Mike: ¡Marcos, llegaste!¿Pero por qué tan temprano?

Marcos: Es que quería aprovechar para cenar aquí (Y ver los enormes senos de Chica)

Mike Oye, si quieres te acompaño en la cena.

Marcos: No gracias, me cortaría el apetito tu fealdad.

Mike: ¡Solo entra, desagradecido!

Marcos solo entró ahí y "pidió prestado sin pedir" a una familia una pizza de Mozzarella con jamón (Mi preferida :p)y una gaseosa y se fue sigilosa mente a su puesto de trabajo: La oficina(Que se veía como en el 1° juego, pero más grande)

10 PM (It's Time To Close,Bitches)

El local ya cerró y Mike le empieza a explicar a Marc:

Mike: Escucha Marcos, te daré las llaves del local para que puedas salir, hay una grabación que se activará a las 12 AM para darte las instrucciones, ahí empieza tu jornada laboral…¿Entendiste?

Marcos: Si, pero en vez de escucharla… ¡¿Por qué no me lo explicas ahora?!

Mike: Es que quiero evitar la fatiga (Inserte Yaoming aquí).

Marcos: Buen punto (Doble Yaoming).

Acto seguido, Mike se retira dejando solo a Marc con los animatrónicos.

Mates 09/05/2017

12 AM (El momento que todos estaban esperando)

Marcos solo estaba rascándose los huevos, bebiendo y esperando que la grabación de Mikey se active. De repente, el teléfono suena y:

Grabación de Mike:" Hola, ¿Hola? Uh, quería grabar un mensaje para ayudarte a instalarte en tu primera noche. Um, en realidad, yo trabajaba en esa oficina antes que tú. Ahora estoy terminando mi última semana, como podrás ver. Así que, sé que puede ser un poco abrumador, pero estoy aquí para decirte que no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Uh, te irá bien. Así que, vamos a centrarnos en que pases tu primera semana. ¿De acuerdo?

Uh, veamos, primero hay un saludo introductorio por parte de la empresa que se supone que debo leer. Uh, es una especie de cosa legal, ya sabes. Um, «Bienvenido a Fazbear Family Pizzería. Un lugar mágico para niños y adultos por igual, donde la fantasía y diversión vienen a la vida. Fazbear Entertainment no se hace responsable por daños a la propiedad o persona. Al descubrir que se ha producido un daño o muerte, un informe de la persona desaparecida se presentará dentro de 90 días, o tan pronto la propiedad y los locales sean completamente limpiados y blanqueados, y las alfombras sean reemplazadas».

Blablablá… ahora, eso puede sonar mal, lo sé, pero no hay de qué preocuparse. Uh, si crees qué los personajes animatrónicos pueden actuar un poco raro durante la noche como en el videojuego, pues debo decirte amigo que lamentablemente no es así: Estos animatrónicos, a diferencia de los viejos, tienen un sistema de apagado y son completamente inofensivos, así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte (¿O sí?). Así que, recuerda, estos personajes mantienen un lugar especial en los corazones de los chicos y necesitamos mostrarles un poco de respeto, ¿Verdad? Muy bien.

Así, sólo ten esto en cuenta, que es imposible que merodeen por la noche, ya que están desconectados. No volverá a pasar otra Mordida del 87. Sí. E-es impresionante que el cuerpo humano pueda vivir sin el lóbulo frontal durante 30 años ¿Sabes? Je je je…Ah…Jeremy…

Como sea, ahora, respecto a tu seguridad, no corres ningún riesgo como guardia de seguridad aquí, ya que los animatrónicos están apagados y tenemos nuestro propio generador de energía inagotable, así que tampoco se a acabar la energía como en el videojuego, podrás vigilar las cámaras en la tablet, cerrar las puertas, prender las luces y usar el ventilador cuando quieras…Por cierto, no hay Wi-Fi para que no uses el internet en la tablet (Inserte Trollface aquí). Bien, buenas noches."

Marcos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡¿COMO PRETENDEN QUE SOBREVIVA SIN WI-FI!?

1 AM

Marcos: Bueno, tengo que aguantar hasta las 6 AM…Ya sé que hacer: ¡Música!

Entonces Marc empieza a escuchar música a todo volumen sin auriculares, la canción que escucha es: Skrillex – Rock N' Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain)

Marcos: Hello again, to all my friends, together we can play some rock n' roll(X6).

Marcos estaba bailando breakdance en la oficina (¿¡Como es que ese hijoputa sabe breakdance!?) y la música se escuchaba por todo el local.

2 AM

En el Show Stage, se veía que los animatrónicos se podían mover y estaban tapándose los oídos.

Chica: ¡¿Qué mierda está sonando?!

Freddy: No lo sé. Bonnie ¡¿Tienes idea de que suena?!

Bonnie: No, iré a investigar.

Freddy: ¡¿QUE TE IRAS A ESTIRAR!?

Bonnie: ¡Qué iré a investigar!

Freddy y Chica: ¡¿QUÉ TE VAS A EMANCIPAR!?

Bonnie: ¡QUE IRÉ A INVESTIGAR!

Freddy, Chica e incluso Foxy: ¡¿QUE TE VAS A ALISTAR!?

Bonnie:¡OLVÍDENLO!

Todos excepto Marc: ¡¿QUÉ!?

Acto seguido, Bonnie va directo a la oficina y ve a Marc bailando la canción: Zomboy – P.A.R.T.Y.

Bonnie: ¿¡Otro guardia?!¡Mierda, ya estoy hasta el cuello de ellos!¡OYE TÚ,DEJA DE ESCUCHAR MÚSICA!

Marcos, al ver esto, no puede evitar parar la música, abrir la puerta, abrazar a Bonnie y decirle:

Marcos: ¡Bonnie, cuánto tiempo amigo! ¡Te veo distinto!... ¿Te cortaste el pelo y bajaste de peso? (O sea WTF!?)

Bonnie: ¿Qué cara-¡¿Oye de que mierda me estás hablando!?

Marcos: ¡No te veo desde el 2° juego!

Bonnie: Reitero: ¡¿D e que mierda me estás hablando!?

Marcos: Después te cuento… ¡VENÍ A BAILAR!

Bonnie : ¡Espera, yo s-

Bonnie fue empujado hacia la oficina y Marc solo puso la canción: Knife Party & Swedish House Mafia-Antidote. Marc solo bailó y Bonnie trato de resistirse, pero al final termino bailando poco hasta perder el control; pasando así, la 1° noche.

6 AM (¡YAAAY!)

Marc le estaba dibujando con un marcador a un Bonnie agotado un pene eyaculando diciéndole:

Marcos: Te veo mañana.

Acto seguido, se va del local.

Continuará.

Y bueno chicos, ese ha sido el 5° capítulo de FNAF: Begin Again. Perdón por no subir estos días, es que los estudios me están matando. Ahora, si me disculpan, seguiré, mi T.P de Cívica. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente cap.!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos, aquí les traigo el nuevo cap. de "FNAF: Begin Again". No me había dado cuenta de lo largo que hice el anterior cap., seguro compensa todos estos días en los que no estuve disponible por secundaria. Pero no nos vayamos a distraer…¡QUE COMIENCE EL CAPÍTULO!

Capítulo 6: Un Mierdoso Día De Deja Vus.

Martes 09/05/2017

7 AM

Marc estaba llegando a su casa, cuando de repente, se encontró con Juan y alguien más, era María, su mejor amiga.

Marcos: ¡Juan, Mary, cuánto tiempo! ¡Los veo distintos!... ¿Se cortaron el pelo y bajaron de peso? (Deja Vu)

Juan y María: ¡Andá a cagar!

Marcos: Jeje, como sea… ¿Qué hacen acá?

Juan: Le conté a María sobre tu trabajo y… ¿¡Podemos ir contigo esta noche?!

Marcos: No

Juan: Entonces… ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!

Marcos: No

El dúo de idiotas (Marcos y Juan,obvio): ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!No ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!¡NO! ¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!

Marcos: ¡¿SI LES DEJO QUE ME ACOMPAÑEN ESTA NOCHE A LA PIZZERÍA, ME DEJARÁS DE HINCHARME LAS PELOTAS!?

Juan: ¡SI!

Marcos: ¡Entonces sí, pueden venir!

Juan: ¡Gracias, Marc! Pero…¡¿Nos llevas al Monte Splash?!(LEL)

Marcos: ¡NOOOOOOOO!

Juan: Bueno, pero no te enojes (Chistes robados, chistes robados everywhere).

María: (Pensando) ¡¿Como mierda acabé y sigo con estos idiotas?!

Marcos: Como sea. ¿Alguna novedad que quieran contarme?

María: Eh, sí: Jesica va a hacer una fiesta en su casa mañana a la tarde, desde las 6 de la tarde hasta las 12, y estás invitado.

Marcos: ¡Genial! Ahí voy a estar.

María: Bien, entonces quedamos vernos esta noche a las 8 en la puerta de la pizzería. ¿Dale?

Marcos y María: Dale

Juan: ¡Vení Mary, que llegamos tarde!

Acto seguido, Juan y María se van. Cuando Marc ve que sus amigos ya no estaban, el empezó a saltar de la alegría, ya que Jesica era la chica que le gustaba del curso suyo (Su ex-curso) y esta era una muy buena oportunidad para declararle su amor (Una del millón XD).El entró a su casa y vio a su madre que lo estaba esperando.

Marcos: Hola, ma. ¿Me estuviste esperando?

Madre: …Marc, no vas a ir a esa fiesta.

Marcos: ¡¿Cómo mierda lo supiste?!

Madre: Una madre siempre sabe.

Marcos: Me estuviste espiando. ¿Cierto?

Madre: Sí (Yaoming).

Marcos: ¿¡Por qué no puedo ir!?

Madre: Porque Mike llamó y dijo que recibió quejas de los vecinos de la pizzería de que ALGUIEN estuvo con música muy alta en la pizzería a las altas horas de la madrugada y que le dibujaste un pene eyaculando a uno de los animatrónicos

Marcos: ¡PUTO MIKE!

Madre: Así que no vas a ir a esa fiesta Y PUNTO.

Marcos: ¡¿POR QUÉ TE ENCANTA ARRUINARME LA VIDA!?

Madre: ¡¿Vos pensás que a mí me gusta hacerte esto!?A mí me hiere el alma.

Marcos: ¡A-MÍ-QUÉ-CA-RA-JO-ME-IM-POR-TA!

Madre: ¡A VOS NO TE IMPORTA NADA, NI YO TE IMPORTO!

Marcos: ¡PORQUE TE ODIO!

El malnacido toma el desayuno y se va a dormir (Otro Deja Vu)

1 PM

Marcos se había levantado para almorzar (¡¿ES QUE SOLO PIENSA EN COMER?!), pero ve que su madre no está, así que va a la pizzería para almorzar.

2 PM

Al llegar, ve a Mike en la puerta (Como siempre) y se acerca amenazantemente a él.

Marcos: Así que le contaste a mi vieja. ¿Eh?

Mike: Hice lo correcto y más te vale no volver a hacerlo.

Marcos: ¡Yo hago lo que se me canta y si me delatas una vez más, te arranco los huevos con mis propias manos!

Mike: Además de imbécil, inmaduro.

Marcos: ¡Gracias, que hermosos halagos dais vos!(Es un trolo, es un cabrón. ¡NOOOOOO! Es Superimbécil)

Mike: ¡¿Qué te haces el bipolar vos!?

Marcos: No lo soy, me gusta joderte LEL.

Mike: ¿LEL?

Marcos: …Deberías usar más seguido del internet.

Mike: Solo entra.

Marc entró al restaurante y se sienta en una mesa. De repente, ve que viene Bonnie bien cabreádo.

Marcos Eh, hola Bonnie. ¿Como estas?

Bonnie: ¡¿TE PARECE QUE ES GRACIOSO!?

Marcos: ¿El qué?

Bonnie: ¡YA SABÉS, EL PENE!

Marcos: ¿Cuál pene?

Bonnie: ¡EL QUE ME DIBUJASTE CON UN MARCADOR EN LA CARA!

Marcos: Yo no veo nada.

Bonnie: ¡ME LO BORRARON! ¡¿VOS PENSAS QUE SOY PELOTUDO?!

Marcos: Mas o menos, sí.

Bonnie: ¡Andáte a la mierda!

Bonnie se va y Marc le grita desde lejos:

Marcos: ¡Agradece que no te lo hice con marcador permanente!

Acto seguido, se acerca Chica para pedir su orden.

Chica: Bienvenido a Fazbear Family Pizzer-¿¡Tú otra vez!?

Marcos: ¿Problem?

Chica: ¡No pude dormir en toda la noche por tu maldito ruido ese!

Marcos: Ese ruidito tiene nombre y es Dubstep.

Chica: ¿Dubque?

Marcos: Dubstep: Es un género de vanguardia de música electrónica agrupado dentro del género de lo que se conoce como Bass Music. Su característica principal es sonar como una licuadora y, entre sus músicos, se destacan: Skrillex, Zomboy, Knife Party, Pegboard Nerds, Kill The Noise y Eptic. (Bendita seas, Wikipedia)

Chica: A ver, dame un ejemplo.

Marc le dio para escuchar a Chica su celular, el cual pasaba la canción: Pegboard Nerds –Self Destruct. Marc no pudo evitar la tentación y empezó a bailar el beat killer arriba de la mesa (¡¿TAMBIÉN SABE BEAT KILLER?!) hasta que un viejo dijo:

Viejo: Apaguen esa licuadora que estamos soplando las velas(LOL)

Marcos: Sopláme la vela, viejo choto.

Chica: ¿¡Desde cuando sos tan maleducado!?

Marcos: Desde que tengo memoria.

Chica: ¡Como sea! ¿Cuál es tu orden?

Marcos: Lo de siempre.

Chica: Una pizza de Mozzarella con jamón.

Chica se había ido y Marc se quedaba esperando su pizza, pero cuando vió, "pidió prestado sin pedir" una porción de torta a la familia que celebraba el cumpleaños en donde estaba el viejo choto (¿¡Cuantos Deja Vus hay en este cap.!?). En eso, llega Chica con su pedido.

Chica: Aquí esta t-¿De dónde sacaste esa porción de torta?

Marcos: La "pedí prestada sin pedir" a esa familia.

Chica: La robaste. ¿Cierto?

Marcos: Sí (Yaoming Deja Vu).

En ese momento, Chica llama a la familia del cumple.

Chica: (Señalando a Marc) ¡Oigan, ustedes! ¡Este fue el pendejo que les robó la torta!

Marcos: ¡Hija de-!

En ese momento, el padre musculoso (Con una cara de psicópata. ¿Por qué? ¡Porque YOLO!) se abalanza hacia Marc para matarlo.

3 PM

Mike estaba afuera fumándose un cigarrillo, hasta que ve a un Marcos golpeado, ensangrentado, lesionado(Y otros "-ados"),con moretones y cortes y sin 3 dientes(Tal vez sea un imbécil y se merece una paliza, pero esto es pasarse de la raya)

Mike: ¡¿MARC, QUÉ MIERDA TE PASÓ?!

Marcos: (Gruñendo) Solo dile a Chica que la mataré en algún momento.

Con esa "hermonstra" frase dicha, Marc se va del local.

Continuara

Y con nuestro prota hecho mierda, dejamos hasta aquí el cap. de hoy. Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que los estudios me están matando, pero ahora voy a subir más seguido que ya terminó el 1° trimestre. He aquí una descripción:

María: Mide 1,76, tiene el pelo largo y rubio, ojos verdes y una personalidad inteligente y creativa (Para que después no me vengan las chicas con el estereotipo de la rubia tarada).

No olviden de dejar sus reviews y… ¿Cómo le irá a Marc, Juan y Mary en la 2° noche? ¿Quién será el siguiente animatrónico en conocer a nuestro protagonista? ¿Por qué no planteé dudas en el anterior cap.?... La última es porque no tenía tiempo y estaba apurado, pero si quieren saber las otras, esperen el próximo capítulo. ¡Chau!


	7. Chapter 7

AD47: ¡Qué onda, putos!

Público: ¡Jódete!

AD47: ¡Gracias! He aquí el 7° cap. de "FNAF: Begin Again", y…De hecho no tengo nada qué decir, empecemos (Yaoming).

Capítulo 7: Noche 2: Foxy

Martes 09/05/2017

4 PM

Marc llega a su casan y lo 1° que dice su madre es:

— ¡¿HIJO, QUÉ MIERDA TE PASÓ?!(Deja Vus, Deja Vus everywhere)

Marcos: Unos inconvenientes que tuve con un padre de familia.

Madre: ¡¿Por qué mierda le haría esto a un pibe?!

Marcos: Solo digamos que le faltan "confites" a su "torta"(Los que entienden, entenderán).

Madre: Te entiendo hijo, vení que te curo algunas heridas.

5 PM

Marc ya estaba un poco mejor, pero seguía teniendo el aspecto de linyera pervertido después de tocarle una teta a una boxeadora.

Madre: ¿Y? ¿Cómo te sentís?

Marcos: ¡DE PUTA MADRE!¡NUNCA ME HABÍA SENTIDO MEJOR EN MI VIDA!¡¿VOS QUE PENSÁS?

Madre: ¡Bueno, solo intento ayudar!

Marcos: ¡TU AYUDA NO VALE UNA MIERDA!(Me retracto con lo de "…pasarse de la raya" en el anterior cap.)

Madre: ¡SOS UN COCHINO DESAGRADECIDO!

Como siempre, su madre se fue llorando hacia su habitación.

Marcos: …Meh.

Marc, el muy desgraciado, se fue a preparar la chele.

6 PM

Marc estaba merendando, hasta que recibió una llamada de Juan.

Marcos: ¿Diga?

Juan: ¡¿Marc, se puede saber donde mierda están vos y Mary!?¡Hace media hora que los estoy esperando!

Marcos: ¡Era a las 8, pelotudo! (Uno más pelotudo que el otro)

Juan: (Con una cara de Pokerface)… Em, eh, ah, eh, o-

Marcos: ¿Vas a cortar o a seguir balbuceando?

Fue en ese entonces que Juan cortó.

Marcos: Eso responde mi pregunta.

7 PM

Marc, ya había terminado de desayunar y se prepara para ir. Pero antes le avisa a su madre:

Marcos: ¡Ma, voy a ir a trabajar!

Su madre no contesta,

Marcos: ¡MA!...Ni quería hablar con ella. (Yaoming)

El solo se fue, sin ni siquiera saber que su madre no se encontraba en casa.

.

.

.

8 PM

Marc estaba llegando a la pizzería y pudo ver a el dúo que lo estaban esperando. Marc Pudo escuchar la discusión entre estos 2:

Juan: ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que era a las 8?!

María: ¡VOS LO DIJISTE!

Juan: ¡¿Cuándo!?

En eso, llega Marcos.

Marcos: ¿¡Qué mierda pasa aquí?!

Juan: Estaba discu-

Marcos: ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA!(¬¬ ¿En serio?)Ahora entremos que tengo hambre.

Dicho esto, el trío entró y vieron a Mike que estaba hablando con un doctor que se iba.

Marcos: Mike. ¿Quién era ese?

Mike: Nadie importante. ¿Trajiste amigos?

Marcos: Sí: Este es Juan y esta es María.

Juan: ¡WAZZUUUUUUUUUUP!

María: (Pensando) ¡Por dios, que bueno está!

Mike: Tengo 42 años, para que lo sepas.

María: ¡¿CÓMO MIERDA SUPISTE LO QUE PENSÉ?!

Mike: No lo pensaste, lo dijiste en voz alta.

Todos riéndose y Mary con cara de Pokerface, hasta que ella reaccionó.

María: ¿Podemos empezar la noche ya?

Mike: En 4 horas.

Juan: ¿Y qué hacemos mientras?

Marcos: (Con sarcasmo) No lo sé, tal vez comer.

Juan: ¡Vos y tu maldito sarcasmo me tienen harto!

9 PM

El trío estaba en una mesa esperando a que los atiendan, hasta que cierta polluela llega:

Chica: Bienv-… ¿Cuántas veces vas a venir acá?

Marcos: Las que se me dé la gana, hija de puta.

Juan: ¿Y ahora que concha te pasa?

Marcos: La muy puta me hizo que me deformen la jeta a piñas.

María: … ¿Y? ¡Seguramente te lo merecés!

Chica: ¡El le robó una porción de torta a una familia!

María: … Me retracto.

Marcos: Hija de puta, la re puta madre que te recontra mil pario, la concha de tu hermana, puta malparida, pendeja de mierda, rompe huevos, lame culos, soba vergas, chupa pijas, pedazo de pelotuda, boluda, forra del orto, conchuda pajera, puta estúpida, pedazo de salame…

¡ ANDÁ

A

CAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

.

.

.

Poesía pura XD. Como sea, todos en el restó se quedaron callados, hasta que:

Chica: No debiste decirme eso.

Acto seguido, Chica solo se va y Mike es el que atiende al trío.

10 PM (¡A cerrar!)

El trío había terminado de cenar, así que Marc les enseña a sus amigos la oficina.

Marcos: ¡Bienvenidos a mi oficina, al que quiera quedarse le cobro $10 la hora!

Juan: ¡WOW! ¡Se parece a la oficina del mapa de FNAF en el GMod en el que jugaban Bers y Town!

María: Ves demasiado YouTube.

En eso, llega Mike.

Mike: Bueno chicos, hora de cerrar… Ya aben lo que significa,

Marcos: Si… ¡IT'S TIME TO WORK, MADAFAKAS!

Mike: Solo no estés con la música fuerte. ¿Dale?

Marcos: Tranquilo, dormí sin camisa.

Mike: Bueno, tomá las llaves. ¡Te veo mañana!

Mike se va, dejando al trío solo.

María: Marc. ¿A qué se refería con la música fuerte?

Marcos: ¡ES QUE EL MUY HIJOPUTA ME DELATO Y LE CONTÓ A MI VIEJA QU-

El dúo: (Tapándole la boca a Marc y "susurrando en voz alta") ¡NO GRITÉS, PELOTUDO!

Marcos: Perdón…. Como decía: Es que el muy hijoputa me delató y le contó a mi vieja que estuve con la música a full la noche anterior y le dibuje en la cara un pene eyaculando a Bonnie.

Juan se reía y Mary se hacía un "facepalm".

María: A ver, idiota: ¿Qué se supone que hagamos nosotros 2?

Marcos: Simple: Juan, vos vigilá el sector este de la pizzería, Mary, vos vigilá el sector oeste. ¡Vayan, pelotudos!

Juan: Pará. ¿Te vamos a hacer el trabajo?

Marcos: Será su único día, aprovéchenlo. Pueden comunicarse desde estos walkie – talkies… ¡A trabajar!

Mierda- Digo, Miércoles 10/05/2017

12 AM (¡Start Da Naigt!)

Como siempre, Marc se rascaba los huevos, hasta que recibe la llamada de Mike:

Mike: Uh, ¿Hola? ¿Hola? Uh, bueno, si estás escuchando esto en la noche n° 2, uh, ¡Felicidades! N-no quiero hablar mucho esta vez desde que Freddy y sus amigos tienden a ser más activos a medida que avanza la semana. Uh, puede que sea una buena idea echar un vistazo a las cámaras mientras hablo sólo para asegurarse de que todos están en su lugar apropiado. Ya sabes…

Uh… Curiosamente, el mismo Freddy no baja del escenario muy a menudo. Aunque escuché que se vuelve mucho más activo en la oscuridad, así que, hey, tienes suerte de que tengas energía ilimitada, ¿Verdad? Ta-también quiero enfatizar la importancia del uso de las luces de las puertas. Hay puntos ciegos en la vista de tus cámaras, y esos puntos ciegos pasan a estar al exterior de tus puertas. Así que si-si no encuentras nada o a nadie en tus cámaras, asegúrate de revisar las luces de las puertas. Uh, puede que sólo tengas unos segundos para reaccionar... Uh, no significa que estés en peligro, por supuesto. No quiero decir eso. También, revisa la cortina en Pirate Cove de vez en cuando. Foxy, el personaje de ahí, parece ser el único que se vuelve más activo si las cámaras permanecen apagadas por largos períodos de tiempo. Supongo que no le gusta ser observado. No lo sé. De todos modos, ¡Estoy seguro de que tienes todo bajo control! Uh, hablaré contigo pronto.

Marc se puso a revisar las cámaras para ver cómo van sus "compas".

Marcos: Esos pelotudos están haciendo el trabajo por mí, voy a dormir.

Marc se va a dormir y a soñar con putas.

1 AM

Marc pudo escuchar cómo le hablaban por el walkie – talkie.

Juan: ¡Marc, Marc! ¡DESPERTATE, PEDAZO DE MIERDA!

Marcos: ¿¡Quién osa interrumpir mi pallaringa mental?! Ah, es el pollerudo (Joputa).

Juan: ¡TARADO! ¡¿Qué no te das cuenta que se fue Foxy?!

En eso, Marc ve las cámaras, y ve que el zorro iba corriendo a la oficina, pero el trolo le cierra la puerta en la cara.

Foxy: ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡ ABRIME DE UNA PUTA VEZ. MIERDA!

Marcos: ¡Las pelotas!

Foxy: ¡BIÉN, VOS LO PEDISTE!

En eso, Foxy rompe la ventana del lado izquierdo con su garfio y entra para cagar a piñas a nuestro prota.

2 AM

Juan y Mary se habían reunido y escuchan los alaridos de placer de parte de la violación del zorro (o_O).

Juan: ¡Ese es Marc! ¿Lo ayudamos?

María: … No, todos ya sabemos cuál fue su pecado (Los buenos amigos)

Juan: Che, hay que ser buenos amigos.

María: ¿¡Pero vos no te das cuenta que el es un pelotudo?!

Juan: Si, lo sé, pero es un buen amigo.

María: ¿¡Es que no te acordás cuando te dejo tirado en esa excursión al museo de ciencias naturales en 2° grado?! ¿¡O cuando le mostro a todos el video de cuando vos te measte encima con "Ovejas Asesinas" en 7°?! ¡¿O cuando les mintió a todos diciéndoles que vos escuchabas Justin Bieber en 5° grado?! (El mejor amigo ¬¬).

Juan solo quedó cabizbajo por unos segundos, pero luego reaccionó al oír las siguientes palabras de su amiga:

María: ¡¿Es que no te das cuenta, Juan?! ¡Marc es un pelotudo cagón pervertido hijo de puta que siempre se sale con la suya! Yo… Yo… ¡LO ODIO!

.

.

.

Juan: ¡¿SI VOS TANTO LO CRITICÁS, NO LO SOPORTÁS Y LO ODIÁS, POR QUÉ SOS SU AMIGA!?

María se quedó callada, pero logró responder:

María: … (Hundida en la lágrimas) Porque nadie me quería como amiga, me apartaban, me llamaban "rarita", yo solo soy inteligente y ellas se pasaban el día entero diciendo "¿¡O sea, cómo?!", mi mamá decía que era perfecto tal como soy y que me iban a aceptar… ¡ES MENTIRA, ERA TODO MENTIRA! ¡TUVE QUE CAMBIAR, PERO NO, SEGUÍ SIENDO COMO ERA Y AHORA TERMINÉ CON USTEDES 2, MANGA DE PELOTUDOS! ¡FUI UNA BOLUDA, SOY UNA BOLUDA!

María solo se va del local repitiendo la frase "¡Soy una boluda!", Juan no la siguió, pero el quería decirle:

Juan: … Yo sé cómo te sentís.

El solo se va pensando en que se joda su "amigo".

6 AM (¡YAAAY!)

SI pudieran ver la oficina, verían a un Marc hecho mierda y con cortes por el garfio del pirata (Esta vez si se lo merece). Foxy estaba volviendo a su Pirate Cove, no sin antes decirle algo a nuestro prota:

Foxy: Esto te pasa por joder a mi amigo… e insultar a mi novia

Marc estaba algo así al escuchar eso: .

Marc: Que cara-.

Continuara

Y bueno, ese ha sido el cap. de hoy de" FNAF: Begin Again"... Perdón que desaparecí en todo este tiempo… Es que… ¡LOS ESTUDIOS, ME MATAN! Luego subiré un anuncio para ustedes. No olviden dejar sus reviews y… ¿Cómo continuaré este conflicto entre Mary y Juan? ¿Por qué Marc reaccionó de una manera exagerada? ¿Logrará ir a la fiesta de Jessie? Descubranlo dentro de 2 cap. más, putos.

Público: ¡PUTO VOS!

AD47: ¡Chau!


	8. Chapter 8

Alóh, Alóh ah tohdoh; bienvenidos al 8° cap. de "FNAF: Begin Again". Este cap. Es tan largo que tengo que dividirlo en 2, pero les garantizo que tendrá mucho amorsh y salseo.

Público: ¡AMORSH, AMORSH!

Más Público: ¡SALSEO, SALSEO!

Subnormal: ¡Shaoi, Shaoi!

AD47 y Público: ¡MORÍTE, ANORMAL!

*Un linchamiento al subnormal después*

Sin más preámbulos, empecemos.

Capítulo 8: ¡Party Hard! (Pt. 1)

Miercoles 10/05/2017

7 AM

Un Marc violado, linchado y cortado analmente por Foxy estaba volviendo a su casa tambaleándose. Al tocar la puerta su madre le abre y…:

Madre: Hol- ¡¿MARC, QUE MIERDA TE PASÓ?!

Marcos: … Llamá a una ambulancia.

En eso, el prota se desmaya.

¿?

Marc, lentamente, empieza a escuchar voces y a abrir los ojos. De pronto, al estar completamente despierto, se encuentra acostado en una camilla de hospital, en una sala de (Obviamente) de hospital, con vendas y siendo cuidado por un doctor, el cual resulta muy "familiar"

Marcos: ¿D- Don- de es- t- toy? ¿Q- Que pa- so?

Doctor: Estás en el hospital, pibe; estás acá porque te encontraron hecho mierda: Tenías cortes graves, huesos rotos, daños cerebrales y desangrados masivos. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Marcos: Foxy.

Doctor: ¿Quién?

Marcos: ¡El zorro!

Doctor: …

Marcos: ¡EL ROBOT, MIERDA!

Doctor: (Risas) Si claro, un robot trató de matarte; mirá pibe: "Soy boludo, pero no Marley" (Chiste "Argento").

Marcos: ¿¡Entonces cuál es su teoría, Doc?!

Doctor: Simple: Empezaste una riña contra un negro villero (Aunque falsa, tiene sentido).

Marcos: No es cierto.

Doctor: Mirá, ese no es el problema, el problema es que estás muy mal, moribundo se podría decir; y dudo de que puedas movilizarte.

Marcos: ¿Cuánto tiempo me quedé desmayado?

Doctor: Son la 1 PM, estuviste 6 horas nada más.

Marcos: Ché… ¿A vos no te conozco? ¡Claro, vos sos el doctor que hablaba con mi jefe ayer a la noche!

Doctor: ¿Tu jefe es Mike Schmidt?

Marcos: Si… ¿Por?

Doctor: Conozco a Mike porque estoy atendiendo a un paciente en muy mal estado y que resulta ser su primo, su nombre es Jeremy Fitzgerald, está en un estado de coma desde el '87, en donde fue mordido en el lóbulo frontal por uno de esos animatrónicos en esa pizzería del jueguito ese llamada "Freddy Fazbear Pizza", a los pocos días, Mike fue a visitarlo y le dijo que recuperaría esa "mascara" y que se vengaría de ellos… de hecho, resulta que Jeremy es tu compañero de cuarto. ¡Qué coincidencia que se parecía a vos de joven!

En eso, el doctor abrió una cortina que estaba al lado de la camilla de Marc, dejando mostrar a un hombre como de unos 48 años. Era muy parecido a Marc: Tenía la misma cabellera rubia y sus rasgos faciales eran casi iguales. Lo único diferente era el color de los ojos, si bien Marc los tenía marrones, Jeremy los tenía verdes.

Marcos: ¡Se re parece a mí, loco!

Doctor: ¡Imagináte como debe parecerse a vos a tu edad!

Marcos: ¡Aún así, yo soy más sepsi! (¡Irrespetuoso hasta con los moribundos, el muy hijo de puta!)

Manuel: (Pensando) ¡Tenía razón Mike con lo de "HDP"!

Marcos: ¿Vos que mirás?

Doctor: Será mejor que te vuelvas a la camilla, tu madre y tus amiguitos quieren verte.

Marcos: ¡AL CARAJO, HAGO LO QUE QUIERO!

Doctor: … Bueno.

En eso, el doctor les abre la puerta a la madre de Marc, a Juan y a Mary.

Madre: ¡Marc! ¡¿Est- ¡¿QUÉ HACES LEVANTADO!?

Marcos: Viendo a mi doble.

Juan: ¡Mierda, se parece a vos!

Marcos: No, tiene los ojos verdes.

María: Esto da hasta un poco de miedo.

Madre: ¡Dios mío! ¡Juro haber visto a este hombre antes!

Marcos: (Facepalm) ¡CLARO, TARADA, ES PORQUE SE PARECE A MI!

Madre: ¡No, en serio lo vi en alguna parte! ¡Y NO ME LLAMES TARADA, MALEDUCADO!

Marcos; Repito: ¡AL CARAJO, HAGO LO QUE QUIERO! ¡Y QUIERO PASARME LA VIDA RECORDANTE QUE ERES UNA PUTA TARADA!

Madre: ¡VOS NO ENTENDÉS, VOS NUNCA ENTENDÉS!

La madre, como siempre, se va corriendo llorando. Nadie dice nada, excepto Juan:

Juan: ¡Sabía que te gustaba South Park! ¡Desde de ahora en adelante te llamare "Eric Cartman Flaco"!

María: (Facepalm y pensando) ¡POR DIOS, QUE IDIOTA ES!

Marcos: ¿¡Y!? ¿¡Listos pa' la fiesta?!

María: ¡No vas a ir a esa fiesta!

Marcos: ¿Por qué?

María: ¡Porque no te lo merecés, pendejo de mierda!

Marcos: Pero… Juan… ¡Apoyáme, mierda!

Juan: Tranqui, Marc… Yo te apoyo.

En eso, Mary arrastra de los pelos al castaño hasta la salida, en donde empezó a ponerse la cosa más seria:

Juan: ¡¿CHE, QUE MIERDA TE PASA?!

María: ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA A VOS?! ¿¡Acaso no aprendiste nada de ayer!?

Juan: ¡Si aprendí! ¡Mandé a la mierda a Marc como vos dijiste!

María: ¡No era mandarlo a la mierda, era que aprendieses que te trata como una cosa y que vos simplemente lo aceptás! ¡NO TE DEJES MANIPULAR POR EL, PELOTUDO!

Juan: ¡Pero el me enseñó algo que vos no! ¡MENTIR! ¡ENGAÑAR! ¡JODER! ¡ESO ME FUE MUY UTIL!

María: ¿¡Cuando te fue útil esa porquería?!

Juan: ¡ANOCHE! ¡TE LA COMISTE DE LO PELOTUDA QUE SOS!

Mary quedó "impaktada": Creyó ver algo de humanidad en su amigo, pero todo fue una vil excusa. Ella no pudo caer en las lágrimas e irse de ahí corriendo. Juan lo único que pudo decir fue:

Juan: Marica.

Al decir esto, Juan entra a la habitación de Marc, en donde empieza a hablar de boludeces varias.

Juan: Che, que bajón que no puedas ir a la fiesta de Jessie, habrá Doritos y Mountain Dew… ¡No te van a dar el alta hasta mañana!

Pero a Marc se le prendió el foco:

Marcos: Che: ¡¿Y si vos te hacés pasar por mí acostándote y haciéndote el dormido mientras yo me preparo pa' la fiesta?!

Juan: ¡¿Y cómo mierda lo pensás hacer?!

Marcos: Fácil: Vos que ya estás listo pa' la fiesta, vení a las 7PM y te quedás acostado en mi camilla haciéndote el dormido y tapado hasta la cara; así las enfermeras no te reconocerán. Mientras yo me preparo para la fiesta en mi casa aprovechando que mi vieja está laburando; cuando ya esté listo vengo a buscarte, dejamos algo en la camilla para engañar y rajamos pa' la fiesta. Yo vuelvo al hospital, vos a tu casa y acá no pasó nada… ¡ALTO PLAN ME IDEÉ EN 3 SEGUNDOS!

Juan: Pero Mary va a estar en la fiesta. ¿Cómo vamos a evitarla?

Marcos: Simple: ¡Antes de la fiesta convencemos a Jessie que no la invite!

Juan: ¡EL PLAN PERFECTO!

Marcos: ¡Manny manos a la obra!

Juan: …Wat?

Marcos: Nada… Nada.

Continuara…

Bueno chicos, acá terminó el 8° cap. De "FNAF: Begin Again", perdón por irme demasiado tiempo y borrar el fic, es que tuve problemas con ciertas "personitas" que tal vez conozcan; pero ya me decidí y volví para quedarme… Aún tengo problemas con esas "personitas" que tienen una gran obsesión con cambiarme o me reportarán el fic hasta que me lo eliminen, pero…¡ME LA SUDA! Yo no cambiaré y seguiré participado. Espero que les haya gustado, no olviden dejar su review, dale a favoritos si les gustó y nos vemos en el siguiente cap. ¡Chau, chau! (Guiño al señor"Vegetta777")


	9. Chapter 9

AD47: ¡Hey, como est-

Público: ¡¿DONDE CONCHAS ESTUVISTE?!

AD47: En capilla por traer un hermoso 3 en Biología y un merecido 4,50 en Mates. Como sea, aquí en 9° cap. De FNAF: Begin Again. Sin más que decir… ¡VAMOS ALLÁ!

Caítulo 9: ¡Party Hard! (Pt. 2)

7 PM

Marc estaba soñando "cosas chanchas" que involucran a su amor "platónico" Jessie ("If You Know What I Mean") hasta que escucha a alguien entrar por la ventana: Era Juan, que aprovechó que su amigo descansaba en planta baja y no tener que buscar una escalera.

Juan: (Susurrando) Marc, despertáte, que tenés que ir a la Party Hard… Marc, Marc… ¡Marc!

Marcos: (Entre sueños) ¡Ay, si Jessie! ¡Siiiiiiii, Hakuna Matata! (Ehhhhh…. ¿¡Qué carajo?!)

Juan, al oír esto, queda con una cara de "WATAFAK?!" y decide golpear al prota en la cabeza.

Marcos: ¡Ay, conchetumadre! ¡¿Por qué me pegaste?! ¡¿Y qué hacés acá?!

Juan: ¡El plan, pelotudo! No me digas que te lo olvidaste…

Marcos: ¡Naaaa, tranquilo! ¿Ya le pedíste a Jessie que desinvitara a Mary?

Juan: Si, ya le dije, y dijo que sí. Además, a ella no le agrada Mary

Marcos: Genial, acostáte en la camilla y hacéte el dormido tapándote hasta la cara, pero solo si escuchas que viene una enfermera… ¿Dale?

Juan: Dale, pero… ¿Con que me entretengo mientras?

Marcos; Para eso te dejé mi antiguo MP3 con unos de esos auriculares chiquitos que solo funcionan de un lado, perdóname, pero no tengo otra cosa.

Juan: No importa, si tan solo es media hora.

Marcos: Bueno, compa, ya vuelvo.

En eso mi amigo Robert- Digo, Marc sale por la ventana y sale corriendo a su casa, no sin antes mirar a la ventana por la cual escapó.

Marcos: "Ya vuelvo" las pelotas. (*Suspiro* Hijo de puta.)

8 PM

Marc, ya listo, estaba llegando a la casa de Jessie, en donde se armaba algo a lo que me gusta llamar una "Party Hard MLG" (Una fiesta en la que se comen Doritos, se bebe Mountain Dew, se juega al Counter Strike, se hacen referencias Illuminatis, se fuma marihuana, se escucha Trap, los chicos bailan como Snopp Dogg, las chicas hacen "Twerking" o, como diríamos acá en la Argentina, el "Perrea, menea", se llevan gafas con swag estilo "Thug Life, Deal With It" o también las de fiesta, entre otras cosas. En conclusión, un evento hecho para HOMBRES MACHOS PECHOS PELUDOS PRO.). El toca la puerta y le abre la morena de sus sueños.

Jessica: ¡Marc, viniste! ¿Pero que no estabas en el hospital?

Marcos: Me escapé, pero quédate tranquila, Juan me está respaldando.

Jessica: Bueno, dale entrá que llegaron los…

Marcos: ¡DORITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

Marc se pone a atiborrarse la boca de Doritos, pero él estaba feliz. Después, hace el clásico "Fondo, fondo, fondo" (Quien haya visto una película de adolescentes para adultos como "American Pie", "Proyecto X" y "Viaje Censurado", sabrán de lo que hablo), juega "Cerveza – Pong" y otros clichés habrás visto en cualquier película de adolescentes para adultos como "American Pie", "Proyecto X" y "Viaje Censurado". Además de eso, también juega al Counter con sus compañeros, baila junto a Jessie y tratá de verse bien "Swagger" llevando gafas de sol, fumando marihuana y haciendo referencias Iluminatis en una especie de desfile de Primavera… pero con "swag" (¡TURN DOWN FOR WHAT! Okno).

11 PM

Pasaron 3 horas desde que el prota llegó a la fiesta. Todos estaban desmayados o por exceso de drogas, o por diabetes por exceso de cafeína de Mountain Dew, o por exceso de sexo (Inserte "zukhulemtisimo" Lennyface aquí), o por hipertensión por exceso de sal de los Doritos, o por hipotermia (Es que acá en la Argentina hace un frio de cagarse, la concha de la lora); excepto Marc y Jessie (Coincidencias clichés) que charlaban en el cuarto de Jessie sobre las cosas de la vida (Si claro, charlando):

Marc: … ¡Y entonces el forr- Digo, zorro hijo de puta me empezó a linchar y me dejó en el puto hospital! (Se los dije, yo no insunué sarcasmo ni nada XD)

Jessica: Está bien, pero hay algo que no entiendo: ¡¿Por qué mierda dejaste a Juan en el hospital?!

Marcos: ¡Le dije que viniera, pero el muy boludo quiso quedarse! (Mentiras, mentiras ebrigüer)

Jessica: Bueno, pero te viniste acá al pedo, yo siempre organizo fiestas como estas todo el tiempo… ¡¿Por qué te viniste a esta?!

En eso, Marc se pone de pie y empieza a dar su "discurso":

Marcos: Me escapé del hospital y me vine para acá para decirte algo, algo que tuve que decirte hace mucho tiempo: Un secreto, pero no cualquier secreto, un secreto que estuve guardando desde que te conocí en el 1° día de secundaria y que lo estuve resguardando desde ese entonces.

Los ojos de ambos empezaban a brillar, Marc se acercó a Jessie que estaba echada en su cama, estaban a cm de sus bocas, se podía escuchar la respiración de ambos, pero ellos estaban concentrados en sus ojos. Era el momento, era el momento perfecto para que Marc le diga cuanto la ama.

Marcos: Vine hasta acá para decirte que…

Pero por "coincidencias de la vida", Marc logró ver la hora en el celu de Jessie que estaba al lado… ¡ERAN LAS 11:30 PM, EN MEDIA HORA TENÍA QUE IR A TRABAJAR! ¡ESTABA COMO A UN KM Y MEDIO DE LA PIZZERÍA Y NO HABÍA UN PUTO COLECTIVO EN LA ZONA POR EL PUTO KARMA! En eso, Marc se separa bruscamente de Jessie.

Marcos: ¡Mierda, tengo que ir a trabajar! ¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA!

Jessica: ¡No tenés que ir a trabajar! ¡"Estás" en el hospital! ¡Seguro ya te consiguieron un reemplazo!

Marcos: ¡Es que tengo asuntos pendientes con cierta polla-Digo, polluela!

Jessica: ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Marcos: ¡Si, dale, pero apuráte, que llegamos tarde!

Ambos salen de la casa y se van corriendo hacia la pizzería.

Jessica: ¿Cómo hacemos para entrar a la pizzería?

Marcos: Tranquila, tengo un plan!

.

.

.

Continuara

Y bueno, chicos, hasta aquí el 9° cap. De "FNAF: Begin Again". He aquí una descripción:

Jessica: Mide 1,78, tiene el pelo corto y negro, ojos azules y una personalidad divertida y alegre.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, dale a favoritos si te gustó y… ¿Cuál es el plan de Marcos? ¿Cómo será su venganza? ¿Logrará Chica zafar de esta? Descubranlo en el próximo cap. que subiré dentro de un año. ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA! Okno. ¡Nos vemos!


End file.
